Of Spirits and Demons
by A Memory Of Wings
Summary: Inuyasha has been kidnaped by a vengeful spirit using Kikyou's body and Kagome has to save him and it will cost her more than she knows. Meanwhile Miroku and Shippou have switched bodies and are competing to see who can get more girls. (Complete!)
1. Maieku

Kagome shifted restlessly before sitting up and sighing. There had to be something on this floor. She couldn't for the life of her get to sleep. She shivered once. The dojo Miroku had gotten them to guest in was freezing. Kagome turned to search out more blankets when she noticed Inuyasha sitting in to doorway watching the forest beyond their shelter. Kagome stood and walked over to him  
  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha glanced up only once when she spoke then frowned and turned his attention back to the forest. Kagome crouched down beside him. "You should try to sleep. Even you need to rest sometime."  
  
"There's something out there." Inuyasha growled under his breath.  
  
"Huh." Kagome turned to look out into the forest as well. Nothing stirred. "I don't sense a jewel shard. Is it a demon?"  
  
"I'm not sure what it is." Inuyasha frowned. "What ever it is I don't like it." He looked over as Kagome shivered. "Go back inside."  
  
"But you-"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm a half demon remember?" His voice was surly warning Kagome of the fight that might be about to start so she nodded and stood and walked back inside the dojo. Inuyasha watched her go then turned back diligently staring of towards the thick woods. 'Is that you out there Kikyou? But what else is there? What else is with you?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maieku smirked as she watched the small house from among the shadowing trees. She flipped her curling black hair over her shoulder and suppressed a little laugh. "Foolish Hanyou. Has he forgotten my promise already? No matter." She turned slightly. "I knew you would come...Kikyou."  
  
"Perceptive of you." A voice came from the trees above her. "But tell me, why did you call me here."  
  
"You should know." Maieku's red gold eyes glittered. "Don't you watch and know all that has to do with your once lover Kikyou? It's a sad existence for you now isn't it? They call you the tragic priestess."  
  
"You're wasting my time spirit."  
  
Maieku smirked and inclined her head slightly. 'This girl will work perfectly. Cool on the outside but inside.., Maieku's eye glowed for a moment, 'she's as normal as can be.'  
  
"You want Inuyasha, to take him back with you. I want him broken." Maieku smirked. "Once I'm finished with him you can have him. And there will be no fight left in him for this world."  
  
"Why do you come to me, spirit?" Maieku could hear the slight fix in Kikyou's voice. "How should I help in your plan? And why should I?"  
  
"Please, call me Maieku." She smiled. "Time my dear. You plan is taking considerable time to unfold and as much as I enjoy watching I'm becoming impatient." Maieku's eyes flashed as she went in for the killing blow. "And that girl is a very major obstacle in your way. Inuyasha has quite nearly forgotten you with love for that girl."  
  
Kikyou was silent for minutes before finally her cool voice came, "What would you have me do?"  
  
Maieku smirked. "Simply...breath." Maieku let herself go and her form melted into a cloud of glittering gold lights and she drifted up till she surrounded Kikyou's body then was merged through the priestess' life breath. "Let me control you. Give me control. Give me you form. Give me your advantaged. Give me Inuyasha's heart." The words came from Kikyou's mouth dripped with bitter honey.  
  
Kikyou's voice was as emotionless as ever. "As you wish." And she surrendered..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha osuwari!" Kagome said softly and watch Inuyasha hit the ground with a thump.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he jumped up again. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"  
  
Kagome frowned sadly. "You weren't paying attention."  
  
"TO WHAT!?"  
  
Kagome shrugged and kept walking quietly. Actually he'd been acting prickly and disturbed all day. "Everything."  
  
"Well of course I'm going to ignore you! If you're going to sit me all the time! Annoying girl."  
  
Kagome glared. "Well if I'm so annoying maybe I'LL JUST GO HOME!"  
  
"Go ahead! See if I care!"  
  
"FINE!" She turned to Sango who was watching warily with Miroku and Shippou. "Sango can I borrow Kirara?"  
  
"Ah.sure Kagome."  
  
Kagome nodded. "And don't bother coming to get me this time!" She snapped and Inuyasha.  
  
"I WON'T THEN!" He turned and went of into the forest. 


	2. Stealing Him and The Switch

They watched Inuyasha walk of then Sango turned to look at Kagome. "Kagome..don't you think you're being a little harsh."  
  
Kagome turned to smile at Sango. "Oh I'm not really upset. But he's been brooding about something and I don't like it. I figure if I'm away maybe he'll be to angry and annoyed to be upset and worried." Kagome laughed. "I need to get in some days of school anyway."  
  
"Maybe that's just what he needs. I too noticed he seemed distracted." Miroku put in nodding his head slightly. "Have a safe trip Kagome. And come back soon. We shouldn't delay too long."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Right." She climbed up onto Kirara's back and smiled. "Lets go Kirara." Miroku, Sango, and Shippou waved as she disappeared out of sight.  
  
In the forest, Inuyasha stomped through the under brush angrily. Stupid Kagome and her stupid sit command. "You need rest too Inuyasha" He mimicked. "WELL I CAN'T REST 2 FEET UNDER THE GROUND KAGOME!" Inuyasha stopped walking and sighed. 'I'm fighting with her and she's not even here.' He sighed to turn and go back to the others when a scent caught his nose. He froze. Kikyou.  
  
A scream pierced the silence of the forest and then she sound of a bowstring snapping. Inuyasha was of in a second. "KIKYOU!" He burst through the trees into a clearing. Lumpy, gray-black creatures slithered over the ground wrapping their snake like forms around Kikyou. Her bow lay broken on the ground beside her. Inuyasha moved in a flash his clash shining in the after noon sun as he slashed down, drawing a spray of sapphire blood from the creatures.  
  
The pieces of the creatures littered the field and Inuyasha stood growling then calmed and dropped his blue stained hand slowly. He turned towards the woman half crouched in the grass. "Kikyou.." She hadn't appeared to him for months. Inuyasha moved towards her slowly then held and frowned as Kagome's face passed before his mind. Kikyou lifted her head slowly and gave him a smile fit...to chill the dead.  
  
"Come Inuyasha.." She held out her arms and vines shot from the ground to entangle around his arms and legs. "Embrace me."  
  
Inuyasha struggled against the thick plant overpowering him and dragging him down towards a slowly widening hole forming beneath his feet. "Kikyou! What is this!? What's going on!?!"  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippou burst into the clearing suddenly. "Inuyasha!" Sango didn't spare a moment in flashing out her weapon and through it, the giant boomerang flying through the air. Kikyou moved, and in a flash brought up a sword no one had notice before and the weapon was sliced neatly in two, falling uselessly to the ground. They stared at her and Kikyou looked up and smirked turning the sword slightly to the side before sliding it neatly away.  
  
"Stand back Sango!" Miroku stepped forward. "Win-"  
  
"Don't interfere!" Kikyou's voice was harsh but soft and she snapped and a soft chiming rang. Sango braced but nothing else happened she glanced back at Miroku but he was standing as if froze with his hand clutching the wrist of the hand the processed the wind tunnel. Had Kikyou frozen him? But how? She was just a priestess. Kikyou turned back to Inuyasha as he sank down deeper. "I'll see you soon." And Inuyasha disappeared beneath the ground.  
  
Kikyou turned and gave them a single glance. "Bring me the girl. Or he dies." She turned and held out her hand and a shimmering blue window opened in the air.  
  
"Get back her you..." Sango ran after her but Kikyou had already disappeared the window closing behind her. "ARG! She got away!" Sango rounded on Miroku. "Are you alright Miroku?"  
  
"Sango." Shippou cleared his voice. "I'm over here."  
  
Sango blinked. "I know you are Shippou."  
  
Miroku suddenly let out a high-pitched cry and fell down on the ground and rolled beating his fists on the grass. "No No No No No."  
  
Sango stared. "Miroku..it's..not that bad."  
  
Shippou cleared his voice again. "Sango..I am Miroku."  
  
Sango looked at Shippou. "What?"  
  
"It appears Shippou and I have...switched bodies."  
  
Sango couldn't help it. First a smile twitched at her lips then spread across her mouth, and finally she fell into a deep laugh and Miroku and Shippou sweat dropped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Heel girl!" Kagome looked up. Inuyasha stood above her holding a dog chain that was connected to something. Connected to her? Kagome tried to stand but couldn't. A collar was tight around her throat and weighed her down keeping her on her hands and knees. "You haven't trained her very well." A soft voice from behind Inuyasha said and Kikyou walked up to slip her arm around Inuyasha's waist. "She can be a good pet. Can't you Kagome. Can't you be obedient?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome felt herself nodded. "Good. Lay down now. Lay." Kagome stretched out on her belly. She stared up at Inuyasha and gasped. His eyes were blank. Full gold without any iris or pupil what so ever. Kikyou grinned and stroked Inuyasha's head. "That's very good. Very very good." Kagome saw something shimmer around Kikyou's hand and another leash appeared there, this one attacked to a collar around Inuyasha's neck though he still held her own leash. A far of voice coming from some distance beyond Kikyou and Inuyasha spoke. "Her hold on you is through him. But are you strong enough to break that forge Kagome?" Apparently neither Inuyasha or Kikyou heard it for they made not a move. Kagome shut her eyes and shrieked. "SIT!!!! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She felt each blow to Inuyasha at least 10 times over and she saw red as her head dropped and she drifted....  
  
Kagome's eyes popped open as she shot up in bed. Her breath came in short jagged puffs. Moonlight spilled in through her bedroom window onto her bed cover and she stood to open the window to get fresh air. Just a dream. It was only a dream. She looked out towards the shrine and sighed. What are you doing now Inuyasha? Are you still angry or are you brooding anyway? It was all just a dream. Kikyou? Just a dream.  
  
"You should know better." A light voice said and Kagome let out a shriek and jumped back stumbling over her bed and landing on the other side. She stayed there for a moment then looked up. A woman sat on her windowsill. Hair the color of hay hung short around her ears. Moon silver eyes sparkled with humor and seriousness at the same time.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked. The woman smiled..... 


	3. Taisrika

The woman on her window tilted her head and smiled. "Taisrika.  
One of the Keepers." The woman's voice was soft and lilting.  
She slipped from Kagome's windowsill and into the room.  
Taisrika leaned over Kagome and frowned scrutinizing. "Hump.  
Some Guardian you are. Well, sit up! Sit up! I can't go through  
things if you're huddling down there."  
  
Kagome stood up, immediately slipping on her bed cover and  
falling back down. She groaned and managed to scramble her way  
onto the bed again. "You said you're a Keeper. A keeper of  
what? And how'd you get through the well? And why'd you call me  
a guardian? What am I guarding?"  
  
Taisrika rolled her eyes. "I'm Spirit. I can go wherever I  
want. There's not time for me. There's just here's and  
there's."  
  
"What?" Kagome's head hurt and she wasn't focusing properly. "I  
don't understand. What do you mean there's no time for you?"  
  
Taisrika sighed and pulled Kagome to her feet. "Walk over to  
your desk." After a seconds hesitation Kagome did as she was  
bid then looked at Taisrika. "Now. Was there any change in  
time?"  
  
"No but-"  
  
"You just walked from one place to another. Time difference had  
nothing to do with it. First you were there now you're here.  
That's how going back in the past is for me. It's simply here  
or there."  
  
Kagome frowned. "So you're a spirit."  
  
"No. I'm a Keeper. I'm Spirit. Spirit is a state of matter. My  
matter. A bit like you'd say that's water, not that's a water."  
  
"That's the second time you've said that. Keeper. Keeper of  
what?" Kagome paused before.. "And why are you here?"  
  
"Well if you'd stop budding in with questions I'd explain it  
all. Alright, I'm Keeper Taisrika. Keeper of the Watch Tower of  
the West. Keeper of life, of balance." Taisrika smiled. "I'm  
like..the hand that puts the opposing weight on the other side  
of the scale. For every evil there must be an equally strong  
potential force of good. For every good and equal potential  
force of evil. All balanced."  
  
"But why..why does evil have to be equal. If that's the case  
and all the forces are equal how can one win over the other?"  
  
"You weren't listening! I said potentially! It's how they use  
that potential, how far they can tap into it that determines  
which side triumphs. If both you and your opponent were of  
equal strength, equal in the sword you wielded, equal in speed,  
but you had a deeper knowledge of attacks, a deeper tap into  
the movement of the weapon who would win? You would. Because  
you use the potential you had to become better. Use the weapons  
to their full extent even though your enemy COULD do the same  
but doesn't know the same."  
  
She waved dismissingly as Kagome's lips parted slightly. "Well  
get technical later. Now you Kagome are one of the Guardians.  
Guardians of the watchtower of the west. Guardians of the  
balance of light. You're the actual weight on the good side of  
the scale. You and Inuyasha."  
  
"So..then everyone can't be a guardian."  
  
Taisrika sighed. "No. There are minors; people who are like  
grains of sand on the large scale. Their deeds are tiny, but  
still carry that grain of weight on the whole outlook. Naraku  
and his own would be the opposing force. As you gained help,  
the demon exterminator and the monk he fell into posesstion of  
the jewel shards and so spawned Kanna and Kagura and such."  
  
Kagome nodded. "I understand. But..why are you here? Has Naraku  
created more demons?"  
  
Taisrika laughed and waved that of. "You're all much of a match  
for Naraku. He's completely not the issue at the moment." She  
smirked. "If I'm right he's curled up hiding and plotting now.  
He's up to something but it won't unfold for quite some time.  
No matter. Anyway." She frowned once more. "This is a far far  
larger weight. Maieku. My half sister. She is also Spirit."  
  
"Maieku... I haven't heard this name before."  
  
Taisrika nodded. "And you won't again until she wants you to.  
She harbors a deep revenge against Inuyasha. She broke our laws  
in coming here and tipped the Balance so far back that I had to  
come physically to straighten things."  
  
Kagome murmured one word. "Inuyasha."  
  
"He's in danger. She won't kill him soon. She toy with him,  
hurt him, bend him, break him. It'll be far worse than if she  
simply ended his life. He'll be nothing."  
  
Kagome remembered her dream. Inuyasha with his eyes as blank as  
a slate staring down at her with no emotion, no caring, no  
warmth, not even annoyance or scorn. And Kikyou..the one with  
the control...the on..  
  
"Kikyou is involved isn't she?"  
  
Taisrika nodded. "Maieku is using her as a pawn. The pieces are  
being set up and soon it'll all be one big game of chess that  
might shake everything."  
  
Kagome's eyes started to cloud with tears. "What..what can I  
do?"  
  
Taisrika smiled and her eyes shone with genuine warmth. "You?  
I'm going to give you the potential to be the queen." 


	4. Trapped

"I don't find this very amusing Sango." Miroku's deep voice  
came from Shippou's little body. "I wish you'd control  
yourself."  
  
Sango doubled over with mirth, holding her gut tightly. "Oh  
Miroku! You've just about done it this time."  
  
Shippou was still rolling tears pouring from his eyes as he  
tantrum. "I don't want to be Miroku! I don't! I don't!"  
  
Miroku sweat dropped angrily. "And what's wrong with being me!?  
At least I'm not 2 inches tall."  
  
"But I'm not a pervert monk!" Shippou retorted crossing his  
arms.  
  
Miroku stood up straight clearing his throat. "I find that an  
insult Shippou. I'm a good and holy man who onl- gah!" He sweat  
dropped again as Shippou ran over to a tree mockingly and in  
his best imitation of Miroku's voice said.  
  
"Oh. Won't you please bare my child?"  
  
Miroku growled clutching his fist, then picked up his fallen  
staff and whacked Shippou in the knee with it as he began  
nuzzling and clinging to the tree. Shippou fell of and burst  
into tears.  
  
"OW! THAT HURT! Make him stop Sango!"  
  
Sango shook her head as seeing Shippou and Miroku's body  
wailing. "Alright you two that's enough." They looked up at  
her. "Our best bet is to go find Kaede and see if she has any  
suggestions."  
  
"What about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango shook her head. "We can't do anything. We have to simply  
wait to Kagome returns. And maybe Kaede will have ideas on that  
too. There's nothing we can do now. Kirara."  
  
Miroku leapt on Sango and clung to her leg. "Oh my dear Sango!  
Now you must carry me in your arms close to your bosom so that  
I don't fall from fair Kirara's back."  
  
Sango blinked down at Miroku then stepped on his head. Seconds  
later they were all seated on Kirara, Shippou infront holding a  
resentful Miroku. "To Kaede's Kirara." Kirara mewed then took  
of.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sighed and leaned against the well staring down into its  
shadowy depths. Inuyasha. Would this have happened if I hadn't  
tried to deceive you? Kagome turned to peer into a bucket of  
water set in the shrine. Her red, irritated eyes still stone a  
bit from Taisrika did, but if it would help her to see Maieku's  
traps then it was a small price to pay. She'd left her family a  
short note before she'd left. She looked down at the belt that  
was now slanted across her hips. 5 bells hung from it; all made  
from burnished bronze but each had a different symbol etched in  
silver on it. Kagome remembered Taisrika's words.  
  
"A bell to bind, a bell to break. A bell to sleep and one to  
control. And one to banish. That will be your final weapon when  
she is weak enough. Banish her forever."  
  
Kagome drifted numb fingers across the scabbard of the sword  
Taisrika had also given her. The blade sung its name in heavy  
vibrations under her fingers. Balance. She moved her fingers  
from the sheath and sighed before hefting herself up onto the  
rim of the well and jumped through. She fell slowly. She'd  
never noticed how slowly till now. How much time she had to  
brood during the journey till this moment. Hold on Inuyasha.  
I'm coming. I am. I promise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come Inuyasha. Is that the best you can do?" Maieku smirked as  
she watched through Kikyou's eyes. Inuyasha tore at the bars of  
his cell angrily, raging against the metal. He twisted and  
pulled and shook and clawed but not a scratch or dent appeared.  
When his eyes began to crimson over Maieku laughed and closed  
her fist slightly. Inuyasha let out a growl and yip of pain at  
the black, night stone collar, tightened painfully around his  
neck. "Ah-ah. Can't have any of that now."  
  
Maieku moved closer as he snarled and growled at her panting at  
the same time. She made no sound. The only other noise the drip  
of water from the under ground cave's ceiling. Inuyasha snarled  
again. "You're not Kikyou."  
  
"Oh she's here with me watching. She quite approves I assure  
you. Couldn't do it on her own, the dear girl, but she's  
enjoying." Maieku leaned forward. "Come Inuyasha. Don't you  
recognize me? Don't you remember the murder you committed? The  
slaughter?" She laughed as the hanyou's eyes widened in shock.  
"I thought so."  
  
"Maieku." Inuyasha pressed against the bars.  
  
"Correct! Poor doggy. You look sick." She flexed her hand and  
Inuyasha went down gritting his teeth against the pain as  
electric currents of white-hot pain shot up and down his body.  
He nearly cried out. Nearly. Maieku dropped her hand and  
shivered in delight. "That was fun wasn't it?"  
  
"Kikyou.." Inuyasha's voice was lost and confused. "Don't let  
her. Stop this Kikyou!"  
  
Maieku growled as she felt the priestess' heart waver. She'd  
better remind the girl of why she was in this. "Don't worry  
Inuyasha. You won't be here alone. You're other little miko  
will be joining you soon."  
  
Inuyasha snarled so loud it echoed. "STAY AWAY FROM KAGOME!  
DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"  
  
Maieku felt Kikyou's resilience harden again and laughed  
happily. "So violent my dear. Is that her name? Kagome. Lovely  
isn't it? My poor pet." She sighed. "All your anger for that  
girl. Gives me chilling ideas." She smiled at him. "Your  
brother always was right about you. But now..." She moved her  
hand to the right and a glowing green line appeared in the dirt  
before Inuyasha. "Stand on that line." When he didn't move she  
sighed and tightened her fist and the collar convulsed tighter  
rocking him with pain until he scrambled onto the line and the  
pain vanished.  
  
"There see. It's about time you were trained." She snapped and  
the bars disappeared. Inuyasha growled and moved towards her  
and was instantly brought to his knees with agony until he  
managed to clamor back onto that line. He tried again but every  
time he so much as considered moving the pain returned until  
her stood straight on the streak without any thought of moving.  
"See." She smirked. "You'll stand there till I return  
tomorrow." She said and gathered up the fold of her gold and  
black kimono and walked out not even bothering to seal the door  
to the cave chamber on the way out. And Inuyasha was left with  
his own tormented thoughts. How long would this continue. And  
what would he do if she caught Kagome. What could he do? And  
that..scared him most. 


	5. The Challenge and The Intruder

"So.. you're telling me that Kikyou snapped her fingers and Shippou and Miroku switched places?" Kaede said this all slowly, pronouncing each word carefully as she watched the 3.  
  
"That's correct." Miroku said crossing his arms and nodding his little head regally.  
  
"Hmmmm." Kaede stood. "My sister gained many strange powers from death but I don't believe that this could be one of them." She paced. "You say she spoke?"  
  
Sango nodded. "Yes. She told us to stay out of it."  
  
"Did she happen to sound..strange?"  
  
"Not that you mention it she did sound a lot brighter and more alive than Kikyou." Shippou piped from his place in the corner.  
  
Kaede nodded. "I thought as much. It's Spirit."  
  
"What!?" Sango, Miroku, and Shippou chorused.  
  
Kaede nodded. "A powerful being. For some reason my sister is allowing it to control her. It wants revenge on Inuyasha."  
  
"That's why he was taken." Sango frowned.  
  
"Can't you do anything to reverse us Kaede?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Not for a week at least, Miroku."  
  
"A WEEK!" This time only Shippou and Miroku chimed. "Why a week?"  
  
"I need the moon blossom in half bud. And it only starts its blooms when the moon with waxing. In a week." Kaede said pointing to the sky.  
  
"So I'm stuck in HIS body for a week!?" Shippou cried in dismay.  
  
"Again. At least I'm taller than you are." Miroku chimed annoyed.  
  
"Well I'm cuter." Shippou retorted. "Girls all love me."  
  
"HA! Your midget body couldn't get a woman if you paid her."  
  
"I certainly could! Even if a lecher like you was in my body! You're body on the other hand wouldn't attract an old woman." Shippou said.  
  
"I attract flocks of females."  
  
"Then scare them of! You should try being nice." Shippou snapped.  
  
"Woman don't want nice! They want brute truth!" Miroku said.  
  
"I think-" Kaede started  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" Shippou and Miroku snapped.  
  
"Alright then!" Miroku challenged. "I bet I can get more women than you can by the end of the week."  
  
"You're on!" Shippou said. "And with my golden personality I'm sure to win."  
  
"I believe-" Sango began.  
  
"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Miroku and Shippou snapped again.  
  
"Fine then!" Miroku said.  
  
"FINE!" Shippou snapped. "I'll race you to the village." And took of running.  
  
"Ack! GET BACK HERE SHIPPOU!" Miroku went stumbling after.  
  
Both Sango and Kaede sat sweat dropping. "You'd think WE were women." Kaede commented.  
  
"I think they're both to hot panted to notice." Sango replied tartly.  
  
"Are we going down to watch them make fools of themselves?"  
  
"Lets." And Sango and Kaede stood to follow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sighed as she landed neatly on the other side of the well and climbed out into the early morning sunlight. It had been nearly dawn when she left. Kagome looked around. Which direction? She turned around in a complete circle then stopped. Something tugged her towards the east. Kagome sighed, shifted the belt of bells and gripped the sword tighter as she started walking. The scenery did look familiar, she admitted. But then, she'd been tronked all over these forests and every tree looked just like the other so maybe she was lost.  
  
"Inuyasha." She murmured softly. "Is this really all my fault?" She wondered to herself and tears brimmed in her eyes again. "Inuyasha. If you're hurt, I'm to blame. I'm sorry. I'll find you. I'll find you and make things right."  
  
She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking now. Her attention was focused on the guilt that gnawed holes into her heart. She was standing in the middle of a wide open field before she even noticed she'd stopped walking. Her mind was hazy and clouded and her sight spun for a moment then settled. And at the same time it started to itch and burn. Kagome rubbed furiously at her eyes before blinking through the irritation at the crackling blue window before her. The portal brimmed with dark black shadowing the edges of blue like a sickness, and to her spelled eyes she say the air around it tainted as if the window had once been large but was now shrinking.  
  
Kagome reached out to touch the portal and a crystalline ringing filled her ears and the crackling stopped and the window's color turned to a soft, friendly violet, the black tint gone from the air and the edges. Kagome readjusted her weapons a last time before hefting herself up and through the portal. She fell............and landed on her back in the middle of a dark cave.  
  
Kagome looked up. Nothing but shadows looked back down at her. The chamber was small and led into a narrow archway of stone that fed out into a larger corridor of the cave. Kagome walked out into this. Whispers and the sound of feet came from all which directions. There were other people here. Kagome fingers tingled for her bow but she had left it. Taisrika has told her that her arrows would be of no use here and that it was the sword that would help her.  
  
Kagome kept close to the walls as she moved along the corridor. Most of the entrances were sealed over but hug boulders but ever so often and open one appeared and she had to slip past. This wasn't going to work. How was SHE supposed to save Inuyasha? He was the one who always saved HER wasn't he. She wasn't a hero. She was a teenage girl who was in trouble. So much trouble.  
  
Kagome checked around a corner before turning it. Inuyasha was nearer she knew he was but she had been walking for a while though her awareness had lapsed her body hadn't and her muscles were crying and her stomach was rumbling loud enough to hear. The next chamber she came to was empty and she slipped inside and slid back into one of the shadowed corner. A large nook provided the perfect space she could slip into to hide. She tugged a back of food out of her pack and opened it. And at the same time she heard someone enter the chamber... 


	6. For Love of Her

"Good morning Inuyasha! I suppose you didn't sleep very well." Maieku smiled chillingly as she entered her obsidian kimono swirling around her feet.  
  
Inuyasha snarled. "Let me go right now and I'll think about letting you die painlessly."  
  
Maieku laughed. "Has my training taught you nothing? Very well." She snapped and the bars of his cell reappeared and the line on the ground vanished. "You may move." She walked towards the center of the camber as Inuyasha crouched down watching her warily. He was stiff and tired but he certainly wasn't going to let HER know it.  
  
Maieku walked to a long column then stretched from ceiling to floor. She circled it once then nodded and spread her hands and a coil of rope appeared there. She smiled at him and her glared back with open hatred. "Oh come now Inuyasha. You should be a little happy. I brought you a present."  
  
"A whip I'm guessing. You'll have to kill me Maieku. Sooner or later because you won't break me."  
  
She smiled grimly. "We'll definatly see about that." She turned. "Bring The Gift."  
  
Inuyasha's blood ran cold then and his eyes widened terror and shock registering in them as he watched. A tall, thick boned man dragged a struggling Kagome out. Inuyasha's heart shattered. He growled in fear and anger. "KAGOME!!!! KAGOME!!!!"  
  
Kagome gave him a terrified glance, her eyes wide and lost. The pieces of Inuyasha's heart shattered again. Maieku laughed. "We found her close by." She smirked. "Trying to save you. Isn't it ironic that that your little hero will die long before you do Inuyasha?"  
  
"LET HER GO MAIEKU! LET HER GO!" Maieku ignored him and she tied Kagome tightly to the column then gagged her with a blue silk scarf. "What are you going to do!? Release her! Your vengeance is with me."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha." She twirled out a sword. "It's with ALL you hold dear. And who hold you dear." She flicked the weapon across Kagome's cheek. The blade flashed menacingly and blood dribbled down Kagome's chin. "What will you do to keep my from spilling her life blood?"  
  
"ANYTHING!? NAME IT!" Inuyasha was frantic now. He was helpless. He'd never felt that before. Helpless. And it scared him, almost as much as Kagome's scared look. Anything to protect you Kagome. Anything to save you.  
  
"You'll be my slave?" Maieku asked and smirked lifting an eyebrow. "My little pet?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "I swear!"  
  
"You'll obey my every last command? To the letter?" She asked tapping the sword patiently against her side. "Even if it's to slaughter whole villages."  
  
"I WILL!"  
  
"That's perfect." She smiled then in one slick movement, spun sharply and drove the sword to the hilt into Kagome's gut.  
  
"NO KAGOME!!!!!!" Inuyasha's scream echoed all through the cavern. "YOU PROMISED MAIEKU!! WE HAD A DEAL!"  
  
Maieku shrugged. "I lied."  
  
Kagome's mouth opened in a silent scream as blood poured from the wound in her belly. Maieku smirked and jerked the blade free then cut Kagome's binds at the same time she let the bars on Inuyasha's cage disappear.  
  
Inuyasha shot forward to Kagome's side to lift her into his arms. "No......no. Kagome! Kagome!" She stared up at him. Her eyes were so lovely. So soft. And even now they brimmed with hope and warmth. For him. He'd brought her death and yet she still cared for him. "Kagome don't! Kagome! Kagome!" She lifted her hand slightly, then it fell lightly as a stream of blood dribbled from her mouth and the light left her dark eyes.  
  
Inuyasha let out a scream of pure anguish then turned to attack Maieku his eyes turning fiery red. At the same time the collar's control kicked in. He managed to move a step or to before he crumpled. Tears of pain and loss and rage falling. Maieku bent over him.  
  
"Almost. Maybe now you'll learn to behave." She straightened as he was carried backwards by the same man who had brought in Kagome. Maieku twisted her hand and the bars of his cage appeared again. "I'll return later." She gestured and the burly man lifted Kagome's limp body over his shoulder and walked out of the chamber.  
  
Inuyasha sank to his knees and covered his face. Tears still ran and fell fast and free. The collars pain was gone but now the pain of losing Kagome ate at his heart. The scene of her death played over and over and over again in his mind. And Inuyasha wept his heart out.........for a mortal girl. 


	7. To Save Him

"Just find a girl." Shippou said to himself as he walked. "Any girl and it'll be easy." Little did he know that he was being snickered at. Not accustomed to having long legs, Shippou was walking in tiny little steps that made it look as if he were trying to tip-toe on the flat of his feet. Shippou, of course, was oblivious. "There!" He said as he spotted a tall dark haired girl hanging out laundry.  
  
Shippou walked over. "Hello miss." The girl turned then put a hand to her cheek to hide a blush. "I am Shi- ah..Miroku. The monk Miroku. Might I help you with your task?"  
  
"Oh.well I couldn't ask you to.." The girl blushed and giggled.  
  
Ha! He'd won already. "Allow me." Shippou bent to lift the basket and hang the rest of the clothes as the girl stood and watched. He was done within a few minutes. "There!" Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  
The girl blushed and smiled. "Well....I do have some dishes..and the floors..and cooking. Then Miyoru..."  
  
Meanwhile..........  
  
Miroku slicked back the tuft of red hair then sighed. He'd cut Shippou's clothes so they looked like a fair imitation of his own though maybe not in the same color. Miroku looked at his tiny palm. He missed his wind tunnel. And he missed being taller than a ruler. But none the less, even in this shrimpy body he could still get more women to flock to him then Shippou will be able too!  
  
He walked over to you woman carrying a basket over her arm and cleared his throat. "Excuse me." She turned and looked around with a confused expression on her face. Miroku sweat dropped. "Down here."  
  
She looked down then squealed in delight and snatched him up. "Oh! Aren't you kawaii!!" She giggled.  
  
Miroku sighed. "Yes I am that. Now tell me..would you be interested in....bearing my child!?"  
  
She blinked at him then laughed. "Oh that's cute!" She hugged him so tight Miroku could hardly breath. "Riyaki! Come see!" Another girl ran over.  
  
"What is it Tsura? OH!" The other girl broke into a grin and laughed then proceeded to pinch his cheeks. "Oh he's adorable!"  
  
"And he has the cutest little phrase!" Tsura put in then smothered him again. "Go on say it!"  
  
"Would you..ah!.." He let out a muffled squeal as she squeezed him again. "Be interested in..eep!..bearing my child." They were tugging on his tail and ears now.  
  
Both went into a chorus of high pitch awes the hurt Miroku's apparently sensitive ears. "He's adorable!" Riyaki said pinching his cheeks.  
  
"Kawaii!" Tsura agreed nodding knowingly.  
  
Riyaki turned as two more girls passes talking and giggling to each other. "Hey Jitsana! Komiku! Come see!"  
  
Shippou sweat dropped again as the two girls walked over and started up their chorus of 'awes' Maybe...this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She gasped as a heart wrenching; blood-curdling scream pierced the air. Inuyasha! It had to be. She'd know that voice. She moved to get up and leave the chamber but the sound of footfalls stopped her. Kagome crouched back closer to her hiding space as people entered. She heard the sound of struggling, a grunt, then something heavy being flopped on the table in the chamber. There was the sound of swishing cloth then a sharp command and footsteps of someone leaving. Kagome took a chance and peered around the rock and came face to face with...herself!  
  
She, or rather someone who looked exactly like her lay on the table. A huge whole in her twin's stomach had already bled dry and blood stained her chin and one side of her mouth. Was that why Inuyasha screamed? Had Maieku killed that girl infront of Inuyasha having him believe it was her? She was horrified and yet joyful at the same time. The scream she had heard was one of pure agony. If he was that broken over her death he HAD to love her. He had to.  
  
Kagome looked back at the girl on the table, but this time her form shimmered and she no longer looked like Kagome but herself, Kagome supposed, once more. Short black hair was matted to the girl's head with blood. She wore a simple green and white Kimono that was now stained deep, dark crimson. Her skin was as pale as ivory. So Maieku had kidnapped some innocent girl, made her look like Kagome, then slaughtered her. Kagome's gut wrenched and her anger flared. Maieku would pay. She'd make her pay. But first she had to save Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome squeezed out from her hiding place, picked up her sack, then left the chamber checking down the corridor as she did before proceeding forward. She walked in the direction she believed the scream had come from holding her breath with fear. Finally she saw him! Locked inside a cage, his whole body slumped forward against the bars. Kagome ran forward and before she could think shouted,  
  
"Inuyasha!" He looked up and his eyes widened first in fright then in anger.  
  
"IS THIS SOME OTHER TRICK MAIEKU!?" He shouted at her angrily. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! I'LL WASTE YOU!! FOR DESECRATING KAGOME'S MEMORY LIKE THIS I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
Kagome's heart lurched. With love, hope, and fear at the same time. She had to convince him. Or he'd bring Maieku before she could free him. "Inuyasha it IS me. Kagome. That girl who was killed..it..it wasn't me. It was a spell."  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid Maieku!? To fall for something like that!!! What are you going to do, convince me then say your running of with someone!? I'LL KILL YOU."  
  
Kagome bit her lip. How to convince him? She took a hesitant step forward. "Inuyasha..." he watched her with raging hate in his eyes. That look scared her and she shut her own eyes. "sit boy."  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground of the cell with an audible omf then popped back up at the spell wore of. "YOU LITTLE- ..Kagome." He stared at her in shock.  
  
Tears welled in Kagome's eyes. "Inuyasha!" She ran to him reaching through the bars of the cell for his hand. He let her take it, still staring in shock. "Inuyasha I was so scared!"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I saw you die. She killed you."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I saw my, her body. It wasn't me. It was some innocent girl she made to look like me."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Damn you Maieku! Wait. Kagome how do you know about all this."  
  
Kagome gulped in air. She'd wondered how long before he asked her that. "You see, Maieku has a sister whose a Keeper and...." She rattled of regaling him with her story. As she finished she sighed. "But we have to get you out now. We can't waste anymore time."  
  
"I can't get out! Don't you think I tried already!?"  
  
Kagome didn't bother retorting, just stepped back and selected the second bell from her belt. "To break." She lifted it and took a breath then swung the bell gently in wide-open arcs while focusing on the gate. To Kagome's eye she saw the turquoise string of deep ancient music swirl around the gates choking them till finally they started to bend then crack. Inuyasha stared in shock then looked up watching her with new eyes.  
  
Kagome continued to swing the bell and finally half the bars cracked with a loud sound and fell to the ground, disappearing into smoke as they hit the floor. Inuyasha came flying out and pulled her to him in a warm embrace her head pressed against his neck. Though there was no time Kagome snuggled forward and let tears come. Inuyasha was hugging her!  
  
"I was so scared Kagome." Inuyasha's voice was deep and soft. "You shouldn't be here. She'll kill you this time. And this time it will be the real you."  
  
Kagome smiled. "She won't kill me. She doesn't seem like the type to repeat an act. And she won't catch us."  
  
"Wrong on the first and last count, but you are correct on the second child." Maieku's voice sent a chill up both Inuyasha and Kagome's spine and they turned. 


	8. To Heal Him

Kagome turned and stared at Maieku. Though she smiled it held no warmth and it was a surprise to feel see the cruel malicia burning in Kikyou's eyes and portrayed by a mouth so like her own. Could she do this? Kagome took a breath a stepped forward.  
  
"We're leaving Maieku. Let us go." Kagome's voice was soft.  
  
Maieku laughed sharply. "You have to be kidding. After all the work I did getting him? He slaughtered a whole village in his youth." Maieku glared her eyes snapping. "In that village was a little girl, with green eyes. As green as emeralds. She was my daughter. AND THAT WORTHLESS DOG MURDERED HER!" She smiled again. "And for that..I'm going to murder his soul. Like he did mine!"  
  
Kagome tried to appeal to Maieku's host. "Kikyou don't let her do this! I know you love Inuyasha. Even after all that's happen to you !"  
  
Maieku smirked. "You dare appear to this poor child's heart? When you, Kagome, were the one just embracing her former lover." She grinned when Kagome blushed.  
  
Kagome sighed. She had tried. There was only one other way now, Inuyasha would never fight Kikyou. She saw it in his ridged, worried stance. "Then you leave me no choice." Kagome unwrapped the sword. Gold runes decorated up and down the blade. The hilt was gold and black with diamond filigree. "This was given to me by your sister. Taisrika."  
  
"So..Taisrika sent a mortal girl after me with Keeper magic. Come then Kagome." Maieku drew her own sword. "Fight me."  
  
Kagome didn't move, simply held the blade across her palms. "I can't fight you Maieku. Not while you're in Kikyou's body." She chanced a glance at Inuyasha and her heart soared when she discovered he was watching her not Kikyou. She turned back. "Besides. The sword is for you to wield. You sister questioned if you would be strong enough to wield it. For if you can't then you will be destroyed. If you can then we forfeit all and you win."  
  
Maieku smirked. "Any sword that allows a mortal to touch it can be wielded by me. Come. Bring me the sword girl."  
  
"No! Kagome!" Inuyasha called and growled. "She'll kill you if you get near."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "You must come take it Maieku."  
  
Maieku shrugged a shoulder lightly then walked to Kagome bristly and gripped the hilt. Her hand lingered on it for a long moment then it lifted. She laughed. "AND THERE! It's mine girl. Now..die!" Maieku lifted the sword but then the runes on it started to dance and hum. Kikyou's head tilted up and the gold light the runes gave of swirled then disappeared into Kikyou's eyes.  
  
A horrible wail rose from Kikyou's lips and a silver wisp swirled with gold shot forth from Kikyou's mouth. Kikyou fell back onto the floor unconscious. The wisp snarled. "FOOLS!" Suddenly Inuyasha started to groan and dropped to his knees. "Did you forget I controlled your collar!? You will suffer in pain forever Inuyasha!" Kagome lifted the bell to banish and rang it soundly and loud. Gold rose from the bell and swirled to join the other gold tangling the wisp. Finally the gold consumed the wisp and it was gone. Inuyasha continued to scream.  
  
Kagome ran to him and touched the night stone band around his throat. He started to scream then and tears welled in Kagome's eyes. What could she do!? She went to her bell to sleep. "Sleep then Inuyasha. Till the pain subsides." She rang it and the soft lavender sound surrounded Inuyasha and he dropped gently of to sleep. At that same moment the ceiling of the cave started to rumble and rocks rained from the ceiling. Kikyou stirred the gently, her body faded then disappeared. Kagome was to scared to be shocked. Now what!?  
  
A soft voice spoke into her thoughts. "Do you really think I'd leave you to fall Kagome?" Kagome felt a light tickle in the back of her mind then suddenly it felt as it someone had embraced her then dived backwards of a cliff. She opened her mouth to scream, then her body jerked and her mouth snapped shut. She was in the forest again. Not the clearing she had been in but another part of the forest. Kagome blinked in shock.  
  
"Where..where am I? How...Inuyasha!?" Kagome spun in a complete circle. Inuyasha was gone! Had he been left behind?  
  
"He's fine." Kagome started and turned in surprise. Taisrika stood under a tree. But this time..she looked different. Her short hair was shaped softly into a pixie like style. Her silver eyes were happy and worried at the same time. She wore a long gown of white and gold with an in woven belt glittering with gems. On her head was a crown of twisted wooden vines holding a shimmering gold orb. She gave of a soft platinum glow.  
  
"Where is he!?"  
  
"He's at the Watchtower. I can't translocate mortals there so we'll have to go the long way." Taisrika stepped back and the forest shimmered and suddenly in the distance, instead of trees, was a wide lake of water that shimmered between blue and green as if it couldn't decide what color it wanted to be. In the middle of a lake a huge watchtower made of bronze shaped to look like stone. At a tiny dock floated a smooth rosewood rowboat. Taisrika walked towards it. "Come Kagome."  
  
Kagome started then followed after her. She let out a light yelp when the boat rocked under her then sat with a thump as the boat pushed of by itself and headed towards the watchtower. Kagome looked up at Taisrika who continued to stand. "Why'd you take him? And what's that collar around his neck?"  
  
"A curse." Taisrika's eyes were on the huge bronze structure. "Maieku used it to control him. Unless it's taken of he'll die."  
  
"You..you can take it of can't you." Taisrika said not a word for a long while and the boat bumped gently into the tower. She ran her hands against the metal then as if she found something that gave it away, clicked something up, and a door swung open. She lifted her skirts and stepped through. Kagome followed hastily. Glass balls filled with glowing blue crystal lit the inside of the tower. A staircase spiraled upwards. Taisrika started up.  
  
"You see. The collar is kept on by Inuyasha himself. What she did to him before you came very nearly broke his spirit. It's cracked now and the collar is feeding of that. So to heal him I have to fix that crack first...and there lies the problem." Taisrika stopped walking and turned towards a bronze wall. She brushed a hand over it and another door swung open. Kagome stared.  
  
The door opened into what looked like paradise. A warm field bathed in gold bordered by a soft forest that looked as if it were in the middle of Autumn. A wall of almost gold tinted ivory stone bordered the other side of the wall and in it were 5 doors. Taisrika walked towards these doors.  
  
"Problem? What problem?" Kagome followed after her.  
  
"Well." She waved her hand over the third door from the left and it opened. Inside the room was a high padded table. Inuyasha lay on this, his breathing slow and labored. He looks sallow and sick. "The healing process is accompanied by a great deal of pain. The collar would feed even more of that and even under the sleep of my bells he wouldn't be able to stand the pain of both collar and healing. It would kill him. Or worse, shatter his brain. Make him half dead. If he isn't healed..he dies anyway."  
  
"Then what choice is there left!?" Kagome's eyes were clouding with tears. It can't be right. For her to go through so much to save him, to have him die on her.  
  
"There is one option." Taisrika turned to Kagome and looked into her eyes. "You can take the pain of the healing onto yourself."  
  
"Done!"  
  
"Wait." Taisrika held up a slender hand. "Listen before you decide. The pain is great. Worse than you'll ever know. His healing will take 7 days. Each day with a 3 hour healing period. 3 hours of agony which will seem like years to you Kagome." She turned and lifted a candle from under the table and handed it to Kagome. "Hold this." She pulled out a knife and a small glass. She made a light cut on Inuyasha's arm and caught about a forth of a cup of it then sealed the wound up again.  
  
Taisrika turned. "I will give you a chance to experience the pain for a moment. So you may make your decision with knowledge." she poured the blood slowly over the candle then handed Kagome a flint and steel. "Light it."  
  
Kagome set the candle down on a small table near the door then lit it. The flame flickered its normal color for a moment then flared for a second. When it calmed to normal size one more it was pale gold; the same color as Inuyasha's eyes. Taisrika nodded then walked to Inuyasha's body and settled her hand on his heart then shut her eyes.  
  
Kagome let out a scream at once. It felt like someone had dived a rusty hook into her heart and torn open. She had to be bleeding! She had to. Kagome crumbled to the floor and writhed in agony. The skin was being torn slowly from her stomach. From her chest. She was sure of it! White-hot knives were being dragged across her body. She writhed and twisted and screamed and wept. Would it ever stop!? Would it ever end!? Why wouldn't it stop!? Finally the feeling broke of abruptly. Kagome lay on the ground panting and sweating.  
  
Taisrika looked down at Kagome with soft pity. "That was only 30 seconds." She frowned sadly.  
  
"3 hours of that." Kagome's voice was cracked and despairing. "7 times."  
  
Taisrika nodded. "7 times. I saw you thoughts Kagome. You were willing to die for him. Willing to carry sorrows for him. Now...are you ready to suffer for him?" Taisrika stood up straight and her whole form hummed with power. "Guardian. What is your choice?"  
  
Kagome's voice was soft and strained. "Do I have any choice?" A tear rolled down her cheek and she lifted her head and her voice rose. "HEAL HIM!" 


	9. To Choose Her

Taisrika led Kagome from the room Inuyasha slept in and walked to the first door on the right. She bushed a hand over it and walked in. Steam rose from a huge circular tub in the middle of the room. Pillows were strewn around the room. Taisrika went to a polished wooden shelf where bottles of all shapes and colors sparkled in the warm light.  
  
"You're going to need to feel at your best before we begin." She lifted a blue bottle from the shelf. "Get undressed."  
  
Kagome blushed then shed her uniform and slipped into the water. "Hot hot!" She yelped!  
  
Taisrika chuckled softly. "You'll get used to it." She knelt by the tub then poured some of whatever was in the bottle into Kagome's hair and rubbed it in. Kagome sat back and sighed. Inuyasha. What are you dreaming?  
  
"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned to look a Kikyou who stood before him her eyes soft  
  
"Kikyou. Why...why did you let her." He sighed dropping his arms at the look in her eyes.  
  
"That's over Inuyasha. You can be with me now Inuyasha." She moved closer and her form started to glow softly and a chasm opened behind her. "Come Inuyasha. Be with me forever. Share my pain and my joy."  
  
"Kikyou." He said her name softly as he moved towards her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned to see Kagome running towards him a bag gripped in her hand. She smiled and waved.  
  
"K-Kagome!"  
  
"Sit boy!" Inuyasha hit the ground and Kagome laughed. "You were going to leave without me."  
  
"Wh-what?" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's joyful face. She laughed again and took his hand pulling him to his feet. He glanced at Kikyou who watched them emotionlessly. "Kagome, you can't."  
  
She smiled. "Of course I can Inuyasha." She tangled her fingers with his. "For you. I want to die for you too."  
  
Inuyasha backed up his eyes going wide. "No. Kagome!..."  
  
"Be silent Inuyasha." Kikyou said commandingly then moved to grip Kagome and tossed her back into the chasm. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as she fell.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shot forward and caught her just in time.  
  
"If she takes my place, I get her soul." Kikyou said softly. "Choose now Inuyasha."  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha shut his eyes. "Kikyou...Kagome."  
  
"Choose." Kagome's rose now to melt with Kikyou and the spoke the word over and over till it pounded in Inuyasha's head. Choose. Choose. Choose. Choose. Inuyasha screamed and everything disappeared leaving him to curl up in darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you two ready to stop this stupidity yet?" Sango asked glaring at Shippou and Miroku who sat turned away from each other. Miroku looked squished and a bit blue. Not to mention most of his clothes were torn. Shippou on the other hand's clothes were pale, wrinkled, and water stained. His fingers and arms were pruny and he looked exhausted. "Miroku was near squished to death and Shippou's tired out."  
  
"I'm fine!" They both snapped at the same time then turned away irritated.  
  
Sango sighed and threw her hands up. "I give up. " she looked over at Kaede who was looking up at the sky. "I don't think they're going to last the week."  
  
"Nor I." Kaede put in with a shake of her head. Miroku and Shippou both gave them sour looks.  
  
"We can hear you, you know." Miroku muttered.  
  
"Good. Maybe you'll listen and our words will knock some sense into you two." Sango said, her eyes snapping.  
  
Shippou opened his mouth as if about to comment when a soft voice called. "Oh Lord Monk!" They all turned to see a young girl walking up towards them carrying a basket in her hands. She smiled. "Come! There is folding yet to be done." She grasped Shippou's hand and dragged him back down towards the village.  
  
Miroku snickered. "Heh. Doing woman's word." He folded his small arms and shook his head. "Just so sad."  
  
"THERE HE IS!!!" Miroku looked up then blanched as Tsura, Riyaki, Jitsana, Komiku, and 3 other unknown girl ran up and snatched Miroku up and proceded to squish, fluff, plump, pinch, and hug him then pass him on, all giving little shouts of "Kawaii!!" or high pitched squeals.  
  
Sango and Kaede went into pearls of laughter as the carried of a Miroku screaming for help. "It serves them right." Sango said primly.  
  
"At any rate maybe they'll stop this foolishness once they're all worn out."  
  
Sango nodded in agreement then sighed and turned to regard the forest with worried eyes. "I wonder what's become of Inuyasha? And why hasn't Kagome returned?" She let out a breath of concern. "At least he won't be hurt until Kagome returns. She seemed to want Kagome for some reason."  
  
"We can only hope that that is true." Kaede replied grimly. "And pray for Inuyasha's life. With his temper who knows? And if she is in Kikyou's body that will only fuel the flames."  
  
Sango nodded then looked towards the village again when she heard Shippou and Miroku's cries. She sighed. "I suppose we'd better rescue those two." She said thoughtfully.  
  
Kaede shook her head. "Let them lie in their own beds for a while. We have a potion to start." And with that, she produced an iron pot. 


	10. The Agony of a Choice

Kagome picked over her food a long time before finally laying her fork down with a sigh and pushing the plate away. Taisrika looked at her. "Are you not hungry?" She asked softly.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I can't eat. Not when Inuyasha's like that." 'And not while my stomach is churning like this.' She though silently. She's had her hair washed then brushed out and she wore a soft gown of mint green silk with her feet left bare to brush over the grass of the field the dining table was sat on. Taisrika nodded as if understanding her unspoken thought.  
  
"I'm sure you are apprehensive. Very well then. Come. You can eat afterwards if you like." Taisrika rose and gestured for Kagome to follow as she moved towards the glittering doors. Kagome rose and went after her, a small shiver racking her body as Taisrika swung open the door to the room right next to Inuyasha. Inside was a low bed with a table at the head of it. A small wooden chair sat directly across from the bed and was bolted down as well as the table. The walls were polished smooth and clean. Kagome stared around.  
  
"It looks so..bare."  
  
Taisrika nodded. "The pain you will experience here will be great. You might try to..." She paused. "..eradicate yourself in order to escape the pain."  
  
Kagome frowned and said nothing and Taisrika walked forward and set a candle on the bedside table. She pulled out a small, clear vial of dark blood then poured it gently over the candle before setting the flint and steal on the table as well. She stood up straight and looked Kagome in the eye.  
  
"Light it when you are ready. I will know and will start the healing then." Taisrika gave her a final, pitying look then turned and walked from the room shutting the door softly behind her. Kagome heard her inter the room where Inuyasha's body lay. A soft scrape of a chair on the floor then creaking before silence fell. Kagome took a shaky breath then walked over and lit the candle. It flared bright gold and flickered, as if winking at her, then calmed to a steady soft flicker.  
  
Kagome smiled softly. "Inuyasha." And that's when the pain started...and Kagome's screams echoed all through the tower..but not a soul heard save the Keeper..and Inuyasha in his dreams.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Kagome's wail continued on into the blanket of darkness. Inuyasha shot to his feet in fear.  
  
"Kagome!? Kagome!?" He called her name and still the wail continued. "KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
  
"I told you." Kikyou suddenly appeared. Glowing soft white in the inky gloom around them. "She's taking my place. Would you like to see Inuyasha?" She held out her hand and a tiny window opened.  
  
Kagome was through that window. Bronze chains so tarnished they look black twisted and writhed around Kagome holding her up. Deep, hateful red flames blazed around her as she twisted and fought, tears streaming down her cheeks. Blood ran heavily from the places on her bare arms and legs where the chains held. She lifted her eyes and they glittered and her chapped, peeling lips worked softly into one word: Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stared in horror. "KAGOME!!!" He moved towards the window, but it simply drifted back out of his reach so all he could do was watch, and scream. Inuyasha rounded on Kikyou. "Set her free!"  
  
Kikyou smiled soft and lovingly. "Will you strike me Inuyasha? Will you kill me again?" When she saw him hesitate her smile grew. "Sit Inuyasha." Inuyasha gasped in shock as he hit the ground. Kagome..only Kagome. "Her soul draws nearer to me now Inuyasha. You and I will be together forever. Isn't that what you wanted my love? Isn't that what we both bleed and suffered to achieve. What is it if one other bleeds and suffers the same so that we may."  
  
Inuyasha growled as he struggled to his feet. Rising from the sit command Kikyou had given seemed infinatly more hard that rising from Kagome's. "It isn't right. She...has done nothing. SHE IS INNOCNET!"  
  
"Am I not Inuyasha!?" Kikyou demanded and pointed to Kagome who was now unconscious as more tainted chains slithered around her. "Why did you not choose her then Inuyasha! Your heart is mine! And without your heart to sustain us either she or I die. YOU chose me Inuyasha." Kikyou smiled. "YOU chose her death. YOU KILLED KAGOME! YOU CONDEMED HER! YOU GAVE ME HER SOUL!"  
  
"NO!!! KAGOME!" Inuyasha moved and managed to dive through the window just in time so that it couldn't move, but fell just short of Kagome. And fell and fell and fell till he landed curled in darkness again.  
  
'YOU killed her. YOU condemned her. YOU gave away her soul.' The words taunted him as he wept.  
  
Kagome cried softly as she lay curled under the bed in fetal position. The room was a wreck. She had managed to destroy the bed blanket, put nail marks in the walls and the floor. Her hands hurt from beating the door and her eyes stung even as she cried. She had tried laying flat and that had worked for a moment then the pain twisted in her back and neck. She felt inside out. As if she had been skinned and hung on a hook. Everything hurt. Every part of her body screamed and cried for her mercy. And she ignored it.  
  
That's where Taisrika found her when she entered. She looked at Kagome with a sad and loving look then picked up the candle which still stood standing on the table untouched and blew out the flame gently.  
  
"Day 1 is over child." Taisrika's voice was soft and caressing easing away some of the left over agony. "Would you like food?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No." Her voice cracked slightly.  
  
Taisrika nodded. "Rest then. You will find me in the fields if you so need me." Taisrika hesitated then walked over and smoothed Kagome's hair as if she were a child. "You have a brave and loving heart. And a diamond will. You won't crack." She smiled her eyes misty. "And you'll outshine anyone else. Remember that."  
  
Kagome looked up at her curiously. "What does that mean?"  
  
Taisrika shook her head. "Sleep." She repaired the bed then helped Kagome to it before walking out. "You won't dream." She shut the door gently.  
  
Kagome laid down and closed her eyes. The soft sent of apples and lilies drifted over her and she fell into an easy, dreamless slumber. 


	11. Think of the Future

"This place is larger then I thought at first." Kagome spoke as she stepped into the large dining room where Taisrika sat stitching a small garment spread across her lap.  
  
Taisrika smiled and nodded. "How do you figure?"  
  
Kagome hesitated a moment. "Well...I'll go through a door and it's not the same room I remember but I never get lost. It's as if..." she frowned.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"It's as if the door automatically becomes where I want to go. Is that right?"  
  
Taisrika laughs and rose to kiss her forehead. "It is indeed honored little sister. Here, eat something." Taisrika sat her in a chair at the table loading a small golden platter before her with food. Taisrika walked around the table and sat across from her. "Is it worth it Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked up and sat in silence for a moment. She wanted to play dumb as if she didn't understand the question but she did. "Yes. I love him." She smiled as tears gathered in her eyes. "And he's always risking himself for me. Getting hurt for me. What else can I do but give all I have to save him."  
  
"Even though his heart may belong to another?"  
  
Kagome picked at the food. "Kikyou. He still loves her. She's alive isn't she?" Taisrika nodded. "She died for him. Who am I to compete but...I believe there's a part of him that loves me too. Even a little bit. Even though I get on his nerves."  
  
"What will you do once he is healed Kagome?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "We'll have to go find Shippou, Sango, and Miroku and make sure they're all alright. Then if he can we'll return to searching for the jewel shards."  
  
"And you? What if you can't?"  
  
"I have to." Kagome said quietly.  
  
Taisrika watched her sympathetically for a while before speaking again. "Trials and choices will be made here. Soon. Those choices will affect everything."  
  
Kagome looked up in surprise. "I've chosen already."  
  
Taisrika smiled sadly "So you have." She nodded then rose. "Eat. Then go and wander. You won't get lost. It's early evening now. Sleep when you're ready and I'll wake you tomorrow when it's time."  
  
Kagome nodded without a word then watched Taisrika leave the room. Meanwhile Inuyasha struggled....  
  
_

* * *

_

_"Inuyasha. What are you doing?" Shippou was sitting infront of his head.  
  
Inuyasha looked up. "Shippou?" voice strained.  
  
Shippou tugged at his hair "Come on Inuyasha! Kagome is waiting for us." Inuyasha rose mechanically. Kagome? Kagome was waiting. Waiting. "Hurry Inuyasha! Hurry!"  
  
He walked faster as fast as he could and a soft joy washed over him. Kagome was waiting. Yes Kagome. They rounded a corner and were suddenly on a mountain. Kagome sat at the edge of the cliff in Kikyou's clothes, hair bound back as Kikyou's always had been. She turned when they appeared and smiled her sweet smile that was so different from Kikyou's. Full of joy and hope rather then sadness and resignation. She laughs richly as Shippou jumped into her arms.  
  
"Inuyasha. Are you ready?" She asked him gently.  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward confused. "Ready for what?"  
  
"He doesn't remember Kagome." Shippou said shaking his head.  
  
Kagome smiled. "We'll remind him." And she stepped forward and kissed him. A soft kiss that somehow...somehow wasn't Kagome's. And when she pulled back he saw why. Kikyou stood before him instead of Kagome though she still held Shippou as Kagome had.  
  
"He looks drowsy now Kagome." Shippou said.  
  
Kikyou smiled. "I suppose he's tired. We'll rest soon."  
  
"Right!" Shippou didn't see. Didn't see it wasn't Kagome.  
  
Sango and Miroku appeared on the cliff above and waved. "Come on you guys!" Miroku called. "Let's get moving Kagome."  
  
Kikyou nodded. "Alright. Come Inuyasha." And took his hand and Inuyasha could say nothing but her looked behind him and Kagome hovered just of the cliff, suspended by chains like a marionette, head slumped forward against her chest. His mouth worked slowly... "Kagome." Both Kikyou and Kagome lifted their face to look at him. Kagome smiled and shook her head and lifted a hand slowly to point at Kikyou. "For you Inuyasha." Her voice whispered but he heard. "For your happiness Inuyasha. Be happy." And she sank and he screamed but couldn't move. His hand was caught in Kikyou's and he couldn't pull free. Couldn't abandon her. He was trapped.  
  
And things faded and darkness fell again._


	12. The Ongoing Wager and a Broken Slumber

"How much longer till the potion is ready?" Miroku laid sprawled on the ground near Sango who sat leaning over the pot Kaede stirred.  
  
"Just a few more days. I suppose you and Shippou have given up this wager then?" Sango asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Not by a long shot!" Miroku denied. "All this attention is just making me a little tired." Miroku said sulkily.  
  
"Ye two are never going to grow up are ye?" Kaede asked dryly.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat. "I am simply trying to teach Shippou the lesson of respecting his elders."  
  
"Oh are you. I didn't see much respect for Kaede earlier." Sango replied.  
  
"Yes well..."  
  
Sango sighed and stood. "I'm going to go check on those flowers now Lady Kaede."  
  
Kaede nodded. "Thank you Sango. And you..." She looked at Miroku and held out the spoon. "Stirr. My old bones are tired. And the weather is not agreeing with me." She rose and went inside the hut.  
  
Miroku blinked. "Weather?"  
  
And it started to rain...  
  
Shippou on the other hand was curled up on the floor of a small kitchen. A plump woman stood above him and she humphed then poked him with the handle of a broom. Shippou jumped and yelped. She scowled at him.  
  
"The floor is dirty!" She said.  
  
"But...but I swept the floor!" Shippou protested.  
  
"Not well enough. You monks are never helpful to anyone but yourselved."  
  
"Is Lord Miroku tired sister?" A younger girl appeared in the doorway and smiled. "Perhaps we should send him home then and go visit lady Kaede. Jitsana was talking about an adorable little fox she found!"  
  
Miroku! Can't let him win. "Oh no! I was just getting ready for more work!" Shippou protested.  
  
The younger girl smiled. "Oh that's good. As long as you aren't tired. The clothes need to be brought in as well. They're going to get soaked."  
  
"Soaked." Shippou looked outside. It was raining....  
  
_

* * *

_

_Another dream. Kikyou appeared, standing beneath the molting branches of a Sakura tree, head tilted up towards the branches. Inuyasha watched her nervously a moment then blinked in surprise as a laugh came from the tree and Kagome jumped down to land beside Kikyou and smiled at her. Kikyou answered the nod with a respectful nod then they both turned to look at Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome smiled warmly. "What are we going to do with him?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kikyou's expression remained unreadable as always. "It is for him to decide. Our fates are in his hands."  
  
"And not our own?" Kagome answered.  
  
"We gave him out fate with our hearts. They are joined as one." Kikyou replied and though the both watched Inuyasha steadily they spoke only with each other.  
  
"Sisters then Kikyou?" Kagome offered.  
  
Kikyou nodded. "Sisters. Siblings. Family. You and I are heart and soul same but spirit and mind different." She finally spoke to Inuyasha. "Whose spirit and mind do you wish for Inuyasha."  
  
"Kikyou." Inuyasha said pleadingly meant only as the beginning to a question but Kagome smiled and nodded and stepped back.  
  
"Chosen." Kagome smiled to Kikyou then held out the shards of the sacred jewel they had collected. Kikyou took them and shattered the bottle Kagome carried them in. A blinding light filled the area and when it faded Kagome was gone.  
  
"No! Kagome!"  
  
"Hush Inuyasha!" Kikyou said. "You have chosen." The ground around them rocked and split and flames licked the edges. "Come."  
  
And Inuyasha took a step forward and froze. He wanted the laughter. He wanted friends. He wanted the love. He wanted the feeling he got when he was smiled at. Wanted the humor. He wanted Life!  
  
Life.  
  
"Come back Inuyasha!" An unfamiliar voice broke through the area. "Wake up!" The voice was stern and commanding yet seductive. "Return! She can stand no more! Come back!"  
_  
And Inuyasha was jerked from the dream painfully and slammed back into his body. Pain hit him all at once and he felt something around his neck shatter with a crystalline sound then break and tiny shards nipped at his neck and chin and he looked down to see the collar broken on the ground.  
  
"Good. You are awake." Inuyasha looked up into a pair of silver eyes. The woman smiled. "Inuyasha. We have so very much to discuss."


	13. The Woman Who Died for Him

Inuyasha jerked backwards sharply and snarled. "Who are you?" His hand flew to his sword but it was missing. He growled again. "Where's my sword!?"  
  
Taisrika regarded him with faint annoyance. "Be silent Inuyasha. My name is Taisrika."  
  
Inuyasha calmed a bit. "I know of you. Kagome told me- Kagome! Where is she!?" He tried to get to his feet but pain shot through him and he fall back against the pillows that were scattered across the table he lay on.  
  
"Calm yourself. She's fine...or as fine as she can be in the case of what's going on."  
  
"If she is harmed..."  
  
"Then it will be your own fault Inuyasha." Taisrika said sharply. "I have something to show you." She turned and walked to the far was and ran her hands over it slowly then after a few movements something clicked and the wall seemed to fade till it looked more like glass. Through the wall made window was another room and on the floor of the room Kagome lay curled weeping.  
  
Inuyasha let out a cry of anger and despite the pain threw himself against the clear wall and pounded at it calling Kagome's name. She made no response, couldn't hear him. He rounded on Taisrika. "What did you do to her?"  
  
The woman's eyes lit with anger. "What I have done to her? Oh no Inuyasha. It is you who have done her more wrong than anyone could do. Now sit before you undo all the work her suffering has wrought."  
  
Surprise caused Inuyasha to obey and he backed till he could lean against the table but didn't get back up on it again. Taisrika glared down at him a moment then crossed to sit herself down in the chair as the wall faded so Inuyasha could no longer see Kagome.  
  
"You say you know of me. You know who and what I am then."  
  
"I know you are the same as what Maieku is. And you are Keeper." He frowned. "I've heart tales and myths of Keepers. Most demons have."  
  
Taisrika nodded. "Good. Do you remember what happened to you?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Yes. Kikyou. Where is Kikyou? Is she here as well?"  
  
"The priestess is fine. She is in the care of a village healer some distance from Kaede's village. She remembers all that happened and will soon seek you out Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha looked away for a beat and his hands strayed to his neck. "You removed the collar."  
  
Taisrika smiled. "Ah. Yes, you noticed. And that is were our discussion will begin. The collar Maieku placed on you took hold of your soul. The only way to remove the collar was to sever the link between it and your soul. And that would have added to the pain the collar gave you and your mind would have shattered."  
  
"Then how-"  
  
"My power allowed me the ability to transfer the pain to another while I healed." She said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her without understanding for a long while then understanding dawned. "Kagome..."  
  
"This is what she went through for you Inuyasha." Taisrika moved forward and before he could react had laid a palm over his heart and Inuyasha scream, long and agonizing as pain split his skull. Blinding white agony that rolled over him in waves. Taisrika stepped back and the pain faded.  
  
Inuyasha panted. "What...did you do to me?"  
  
"That is the pain Kagome experienced. For 3 hours every day for 7 days."  
  
"Kagome...Kagome went through that. For me. To heal me. Why?"  
  
"Because she loves you Inuyasha. She loves you with more then she has to give." Taisrika smiled. "But Kikyou loves you as well doesn't she. And you will go to her in the end won't you?"  
  
Inuyasha looked away. "I have to. Kikyou died. Kikyou died for me."  
  
Taisrika nodded grimly "As I know." She looked towards the wall again. "There is one more day of healing left. Kagome must still bear the pain for there is still a fragment of the collar still attached to your soul. It would latch onto the pain the healing gave and grow and the process would have to be started from the beginning again." Taisrika looked at Inuyasha pointedly. "And you will watch." Her voice was low and cold.  
  
She went on after a beat. "Kikyou will be waiting once you leave here and you will have to make your choice then. You will have to choose either Kikyou or Kagome." She turned her back to him. "No matter what you choose Kagome will go on searching jewel shards with you. But once they are all gathered." She looked over at Inuyasha. "I will give her a choice."  
  
"What...will happen to Kagome if I choose Kikyou."  
  
"She will have the option of remaining here with me and being trained as the next Keeper. If not then she will be returned home after her memories of this place is wiped clean. Eventually she will marry a young man in her own time, Hojo by name, for the line of priestesses must go on. She will never be truly happy though for despite her loss of memory her heart will be broken and break again with everything that would have once reminded her of you. And she will never know why."  
  
Taisrika lifted a candle from the table in the corner and looked at him. "I will return later for your final healing be ready. Afterwards you may see Kagome and I will pack the pair of you some supplies to take with you when you leave." She walked to the door but paused there. "Think on this Inuyasha." He looked at her and she met his eyes directly. "Kikyou may have died for you. But Kagome lived for you. And often that is harder to do." She turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Inuyasha sat back as her words pounded in his ears. 'Kikyou may have died for you but Kagome lived for you.'  
  
And Inuyasha wept. 


	14. Rampant Emotions

"So you two have finally discontinued this ridiculous contest." Sango looked down as Inuyasha and Miroku who lay sprawled out on the floor, soaked and dripping. "It's about time."  
  
"Are the flowers finished yet?" Miroku asked breathlessly.  
  
Kaede nodded from where she sat on the floor. "Aye. It will only take another day for them to stew then the potion will be ready."  
  
"I really hope you two have learned your lesson." Sango said without sympathy.  
  
"I frankly could have won if not for this rain." Miroku said.  
  
"I doubt that. All you were was a pet." Shippou said, arm crossed.  
  
"Why you little..." Miroku snatched up his staff and managed to wobble the thing around till it smacked Shippou right over the head.  
  
Shippou blinked then burst into tears and dashed over to Sango. "Sango Miroku hit me!"  
  
"You get away from Sango." Miroku warned, eye twitching.  
  
Shippou stick his tongue out at Miroku. "Ooooh." And while Sango watched in surprise Shippou dipped her backwards and gaze down at her romantically. "Dear Sango. How I love thee. Come and we will ride away together."  
  
Sango stared in surprise and a blush rose up in her cheeks. 'Too bad Miroku could say such things like that.'  
  
Miroku growled. "Get of her!" and launched himself at Shippou and the pair of them went down fighting and scambling with each other. Sango fell and landed hard on the floor. She winced then glared in annoyance.  
  
"That's it." She whipped out her weapon and brought it down on both of their heads then put it away as the pair fell out unconscious. "Much better. That potion is almost done isn't it Kaede."  
  
The woman nodded. "Aye." She glanced over at Miroku and Shippou dryly. "Pity we didn't think of that earlier."

* * *

"Are you ready Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up as Taisrika entered the room and nodded.  
  
Taisrika did as well then gestured towards the wall lightly and it faded till it was transparent once more. Kagome sat on the small cot in the room looking at an unlit candle that sat infront of her. Taisrika walked over to him and laid hands on his heart.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She said then looked towards Kagome and sighed softly as Kagome lit the candle without hesitation.  
  
Taisrika's hands suddenly started to glow with a soft silver light and Inuyasha felt nothing but his attention shifted to see Kagome writhing in pain, tears falling down her cheeks thickly, lips parted in a scream he couldn't hear. He tried to move to get away from Taisrika to stop the pain Kagome was taking for him but he couldn't and when he looked up Taisrika's eyes were fixed on his face, hard and cold.  
  
"You will not undo what she has done for you. Not as long as I have breath. Be still." And she went on healing and Kagome went on screaming without sand and Inuyasha's heart broke.  
  
Kikyou died for you...but Kagome is living for you.  
  
Inuyasha didn't look away from Kagome. He wouldn't belittle what she was doing for him that way. So he watched her and held still as Kagome rocked herself and cried. The soft blue dress she wore torn from where she had ripped at it with the pain.  
  
Kikyou died for you...but Kagome is living for you.  
  
Kagome threw herself back against the cot and shut her eyes and her lips move. Though Inuyasha couldn't hear he had seen her lips move that way enough times to know what she said. His name. His name over and over as she cried. As she hurt.  
  
Kikyou died for you...but Kagome is living for you.  
  
"Kagome." He murmured softly. Could he? Could he take her life from her? Wouldn't it be better for her to return to her own time? To forget about him. To live her life safe and loved by this faceless stranger she would marry. Could he bind her here? He would let her go.  
  
Kikyou died for you...but Kagome is living for you.  
  
But he wanted to live to. He wanted to live and live with someone. Kikyou was lost. Her time had come and gone and sooner or later she must return to the afterlife. Could he turn from her? Leave her to walk that path back by herself? Make her walk back alone?  
  
The hours ticked by slowly as he watched Kagome in pain. 


	15. The Girl Who Lives for Him

Kagome woke to sunlight streaming through the door to her small room to wash over everything. The soft smell of roses lingered in the room and Kagome sat up slowly. 7 days. It had been 7 days. Inuyasha was better now. She sagged against her pillow in relief. It was over. The pain everything it was over. Inuyasha was safe now. Relieved tears pricked her eyes and she dashed them away quickly. No. She wouldn't let Inuyasha see her cry. He'd see her smiling and happy that he was well again.  
  
"You're awake." Kagome looked up to see Taisrika standing in the doorway. Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha!? He's well?"  
  
"Yes. He's waiting for you beneath one of the apple trees. Wait." Taisrika stopped Kagome as she rose to dash out of the room. Taisrika smiled gently. "I don't believe your current garb is suitable." Kagome blinked and looked down at herself then blushed. Her dress was torn into shreds so the cloth that still clung to her covered very little. Taisrika laughed. "Come. We'll get you dressed quick enough."  
  
Taisrika took her wrist and led her to the bathing room. "You have grown older Kagome. And you have so much life and goodness in you. And Inuyasha owes you much." Taisrika smiled and went to a bench and lifted a chest of polished mahogany and gold. "And for that you will go before him garbed as a queen." Taisrika pulled out a gown of soft peach silk, the hem and neck lined in gold. The skirt of the gown was of intricate folds. Kagome reached out a hand to touch the material and it flowed over her fingers like water.  
  
Taisrika smiled and released the gown and after a moment Kagome slipped it on. Taisrika turned and lifted a gold arm bracelet from the chest. On the bracelet was a dragon outlined in diamond filigree. Taisrika unhooked it then closed it around Kagome's upper right arm. Next the lifted out a circlet of gold Sakura blossoms and settled it on Kagome's head.  
  
"There. Dressed as a true Lady Guardian." Taisrika kissed her cheek. "Be strong little sister. You will confer and when you are ready come see me. I will have your packs and a map ready for you."  
  
Kagome nodded and clasped Taisrika's hands then turned and walked from the room. She found Inuyasha where Taisrika had prophesized he would be. He looked up at her and his eyes widened in surprise then shaded with guilt and sadness. Kagome watched this before a cry escaped her and she dashed forward and threw herself into his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She clung to him and she felt a tiny jolt of surprise as his arms closed around her, pulling her closer. "I was so worried!" She hadn't meant to cry but seeing him safe brought the tears unbidden.  
  
"Kagome." His voice was a whisper and she felt his hand on her hair.  
  
She drew back and smiled up at him. "I'm glad your better. But should you be walking so soon. You must be tired."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No. No I feel fine. As if nothing had ever happened at all." He looked down at his clawed hand.  
  
She smiled. "I'm glad."  
  
"Kagome would you...would you walk with me a little bit."  
  
Kagome looked up at him curiously then nodded. "Alright." She looked down at her hand in surprise as Inuyasha reached out to take it gently then back up to him but he had turned away from her and started walking already.  
  
"Kagome." After a few moments.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What will you do now?"  
  
Kagome frowned. "Now? Well. We still have jewel shards to collect. So I suppose we'll have to find Shippou and Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha nodded silently without replying. Kagome glanced around and gasped in surprise as the surroundings started to become familiar. "Inuyasha..." He still said nothing and Kagome gasped at the bone eater's well appeared as the trees thinned out. "Inuyasha. This is..."  
  
"I know. Taisrika said this would happen." Inuyasha released her and went to stand infront of the well. "Where we first me Kagome. That first time and I tried to kill you."  
  
Kagome half smiled. "I remember." Expression a mixture of confusion and curiosity.  
  
"Kagome. Taisrika told me something. Something that will change everything." He turned and looked at her, eyes sad. "Told me I have to choose. Now. I have to chose between you and Kikyou."  
  
Kagome felt her heartbreak and tears gathered behind her eyelids. No. Not now! She knew he'd choose Kikyou one day. But not now. She turned her head away as tears ran down her cheeks. "Alright."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the well. "I thought about it. Kikyou died for me. I loved her. More then anything and I would have done anything for her. It's better for you to go back to your own time Kagome. For you to live your life where you belong. You'd be safe there and the man...the man who loves you there could give you a better life." He turned to look at her again and this time crossed to her and looked down at her.  
  
"That's what I told myself. And it's true...but. But I need you Kagome." Kagome looked up at him in surprise and met his eyes. "I need you here with me Kagome. You chase away the ghosts and the voices that plague me. You smile and...it's so full of faith and happiness and I need that sunshine. Kikyou and I...I still love her. I don't think I'll stop but her place isn't here anymore. It can't be. And my place isn't in the afterlife yet. I know that now."  
  
"I want life Kagome. And no matter what's better I want you. Kagome I..." Inuyasha looked away for a moment then turned and looked down at her and wrapped arms around her and pulled him against her his hair falling across her cheek softly. "Kagome, I love you."  
  
Kagome's heart soared and she let out a sob and without warning throw her arms around Inuyasha's neck as she cried and clings to him tightly. "I love you too. I love you. I love you Inuyasha!" Her voice soared with her heart. She sank unable to stand under the exhaustion of such joy and Inuyasha sank wither and held her against him and she tilted her face up to him and he looked at her and she stared then finally lifted her hand to bring his mouth down to meet hers. 


	16. Kikyou's Fate and Sealed with a Kiss

* * *

"Will you go to see him?" Taisrika stood beneath the tree Kikyou sat in watching Inuyasha and Kagome. Taisrika looked up at the priestess' whose eyes were fixed straight ahead.  
  
"No. He knows I'm here." Kikyou murmured.  
  
"He's not doing it to be cruel." Taisrika said gently. "You know he forgives you. He still loves you."  
  
A wry smile curled Kikyou's lips and she inclined her head slowly. "I know. And I...love him." She tipped her head back and closed her eyes against the sun that spilled over her pale face. "So I set him free." She pulled that strip of black cloth that bound her hair free and released it to a stray wind and watched it fly away as her hair tumbled over her shoulders.  
  
Taisrika smiled. "Come then."  
  
Kikyou looked to her. "What do you mean?"  
  
Taisrika looked up at her. "It was destined. One of you was meant to be Keeper. That's how I knew. Knew whom he would choose because Kagome would have wished to forget. Would have chosen home. It is meant for you, Kikyou, to bee Keeper."  
  
"And you think you can trust me after I allied with that Maieku woman?"  
  
"I know I can Kikyou. You are not evil. No where near. You have a powerful love and a heart of steel to do what must be done. And that love will keep the world pure. Your destiny always lay far beyond the sacred jewel."  
  
Taisrika smiled and extended a hand to Kikyou. "Come little sister. Mother of the East. Keeper of the Watchtower."  
  
Kikyou watched Taisrika for a long while then finally smiled and bowed her head in concession and dropped from the tree and glanced in the direction of Kagome and Inuyasha. "Goodbye Inuyasha." She whispered against the breeze before reaching out and accepted Taisrika's hand. And the women faded leaving behind them the scent of apples and roses and the tiny bud of a Sakura tree.

* * *

"Is it ready Kaede?" Miroku asked from where he and Shippou sat on the floor watching Kaede ration the dark green liquid into two seperate cups.  
  
Kaede nodded. "Yes. It is finished." Kaede handed the cups to Sango who walked over to Miroku and Shippou and gave them both stern glares.  
  
"I hope you two have learned something from being each other." She said crisply before handing them the cups.  
  
They took them carefully then glanced at each other then both drank at the same instant. A soft blue light went up and swirled around the pair and a soft gold light lifted from Shippou's body to blend with the blue before a stearling silver glow rose from Miroku's body to blend with the gold and blue, whirling then it all died away slowly.  
  
Kaede and Sango stood in stunned silence for a long while watching the pair but neither of them made a move. After a few seconds Sango cleared her throat and stepped forwards.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
Miroku, or whoever was in Miroku's body, stood slowly and cleared his throat. "Things seem to be in order now."  
  
Sango smiled. "Your back then!"  
  
Shippou scratched. "Finally. I was so tired of being Miroku. I'm hungry."  
  
"Yes well," Miroku threw a look at Shippou then turned back to Sango. "There is one more matter at hand."  
  
"And that would b-" She was cut of as Miroku snatched her up and jerked her forward. She fell and he caught her against him and she lifted a hand out of habit and brought it against his cheek but he ignored it and lowered his head and kissed her.  
  
Sango melted and fell silent under Miroku's mouth, head whirling as he pulled back and stood her up gently. She looked up at him in surprise. "Miroku..."  
  
Miroku looked down at her and laughed nervously then turned to look at Shippou. "And that Shippou is how you win a bet."  
  
Sango blinked as understanding dawned and she snarled. "You mean that was part of the bet?"  
  
Miroku grinned at her innocently. "Now Sango don't get upset I-"  
  
"Oh I'm not upset..." Sango lifted her weapon and Miroku let out a cry and dashed from the hut.  
  
"Sango now lets be rational!"  
  
She went after him... 


	17. Epilogue: A Love of Life

_Morning sunlight in your eyes brings life to everything  
Waking the earth with love, and tenderness within_  
  
Kagome walked behind Inuyasha, smiling then looked down at their linked hands happily. Her heart was soaring. He loved her! He really loved her. Everything was right now. Nothing could stop them. Not Naraku. Not Sesshomaru. Not Maieku. No one.  
  
_Feel the blooming of the trees vivid in the clear blue sky  
So blue that it just takes your heart and breathe away  
_  
Kagome looked up in surprise then as Miroku came running out of Kaede's hut quickly followed by Sango who had her weapon raised and ready to bring down over Miroku's head. Judging by the blazing red handprint on Miroku's cheek Kagome could guess what had happen. Happiness at seeing her friends pulled a soft laugh from her. Inuyasha glanced back at her and smiled.  
  
_And why the smallest whispers in your ears give happiness  
Because I know that tomorrow is full of love (for us all)_  
  
Miroku tripped and Sango managed to bring the weapon down on his head sharply but she l ooked up at the laugh and smiled in surprise.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha. You've returned."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. "We're fine now. How have you been."  
  
Sango grinned and leaned on the giant boomerang easily. "We've been surviving.  
  
_ Hi Seoul  
Chase the shining dreams ahead  
The days to come are full of hope for everyone_  
  
Miroku rubbed his head as he sat up. "I'm still trying to survive." He stood and smiled at Kagome. "I'm glad you're safe. And it seems you have a story to tell." Looking pointedly as were Inuyasha still held Kagome's hand captive.  
  
Kagome blushed and Sango peered around Miroku at them curiously. "Kagome-chan?"  
  
"It's about time!" Shippou declared jumping up onto Sango's head. "Kagome!" He jumped into Kagome who opened her arms to catch him and laughed again.  
  
_The shining sun will light up your path till the end  
Like birds we'll take the flight of pure joy, for days to come  
Hi Seoul_  
  
Inuyasha gave the pair a haunted look. It was so much like his dream. This couldn't be. It...it couldn't be. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. Inuyasha's heart sank with year and he stepped forward towards her then leaned down and kissed her softly. She stiffened in surprised then leaned into him and he relaxed. Kagome. It was Kagome.  
  
He pulled back and she smiled at him again. Kagome's smile. And he ignored the stares of Miroku, Sango, and Kaede who had emerged from her hut.  
  
_Silent starlight in the sky gives me hope and warmth inside  
Filling my heart with love and happiness within_  
  
"So Inuyasha." Kaede walked down the steps towards him and Kagome and looked up at them. "Ye have finally chosen."  
  
Inuyasha nodded once. "I have."  
  
Kaede smiled. "Ye have chosen well."  
  
_ Sweet memories of friendship of us linger in my heart  
So sweet that it just takes your heart and breath away_  
  
Inuyasha turned and tipped his head back to look at the sky. Kikyou...he'd always love her. Always remember her. And though their time together had been short it was what was meant to be. And it was his and Kagome's turn. Kikyou...Kagome. I love you both.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
And I love you.  
  
He turned to look at Sango and Miroku who watched him and growled gruffly. "Come on then! Naraku isn't going to kill himself you know." He turned and strode away from the briskly. Felt their confused hesitation behind him before their movement as the hurried to catch up.  
  
Kagome. I want to live for you too.  
  
_And why the smallest whispers from the streets talk happiness  
Because all the joy and passion is all out there (for us all)_  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha walk away then Miroku and Sango hurry to catch up. She lingered a moment and turned to smile at Kaede. "Thank you Kaede."  
  
Kaede looked at her curiously. "For what child?"  
  
"For bringing us together. For causing us to meet." Kagome smiled then hugged Shippou then hurried to catch up with her friends.  
  
There were jewel shards out there. Waiting still to be found and part of her never wanted to find them all. Wanted the journey to never in. Wanted to be in this little group forever. But it would end one day. But she'd have Inuyasha. And they'd walk on together. They'd go on living together. An even though living is hard there's one thing that makes all the pain, all the sadness, and even all the happiness worth it all.  
  
Love  
  
_Hi Seoul  
Chase the shining dreams ahead  
The days to come are full of hope for everyone   
The shining sun will light up your path till the end  
Like birds we'll take the flight of pure joy, for days to come_  
_Hi Seoul_


	18. Credits

Thanks to Alicia and Lani for the idea for this story.  
  
Thanks to Star, Kim, Tam, Cynthia, Sukari, Alanna, Lani, Alicia, Janet, Jessika, Sharon, Beans, Girly, Archer, and Kasie for threatening me into finishing it. Brandishing a knife behind me while I type is always amazing inspiration.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are great! I get so excited every time someone reviews so I'll read them over and over and over so by now I have all my reviews memorized. lol  
  
The song in the Epilogue is "The Light of Seoul" by Boa  
  
I had fun doing this and I'm sad is over but also a bit relieved. I suppose now I'll have to focus on finishing my others. Thanks all who read and enjoyed! - 


End file.
